An Unexpected Turn of Events
by FairlyFlummoxed
Summary: Hermione receives news that will change her life forever. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Pigeon Fueled Terror

This is my very first fanfiction and to be completely honest...I am terrified that you will hate it. Please let me know what you think! If I get any response I will continue this story. Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this! I am really excited and hope that you will like it.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created this world, I'm just visiting.

* * *

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Chapter One: Pigeon Fueled Terror 

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. It was the first day of term and it seemed as if everyone was talking at once. The sorting had just been completed and first years were anxious to be accepted by their new peers. At the same time, continuing students were animatedly catching up with their friends and making plans for the weeks to come. Joy seemed to fill the large room until it was overflowing. It was impossible to be unaffected by the surge of happiness.

Toward the middle of the Gryffindor table, the Golden Trio joked about Rita Skeeter's latest antics. Hermione daintily lifted a forkful of salad to her mouth as she watched Ron shovel bread pudding into his mouth (he had skipped the more savory delights in favor of the infamous array of Hogwarts' sweets). She shared a knowing look with Neville as Harry "accidentally" bumped Ginny for the third time since dinner started. The Weasley twins quietly conspired over their roast beef and peas as Luna seemed to be in a world all of her own. Hermione continued to observe her friends and could not help but think about how blessed she was in this one perfect moment in time.

Above the din of the joyous diners the hushed flapping of wings could be heard. A carrier pigeon swooped into the Great Hall and everyone immediately quieted. The entire student body collectively held their breath as the scrawny bird continued its flight across the room. While it was not unusual for feathered creatures to stop by during meal times, owls were by far the norm and pigeons were only used by muggles during times of emergency. Every muggle in the room braced themselves as the pigeon meandered toward its final destination.

Headmaster Dumbledore pushed back his chair, with a creak that sounded deafening in the silent cafeteria, and rose to his feet. Calmly he thrust his arm straight out in front of him and whistled three sharp, shrill notes. The pigeon landed smoothly on Dumbledore's outstretched arm and cooed a soft greeting. Dumbledore detached a small scroll from the bird's left foot and slowly unwrapped it. Every single occupant of the room leaned toward the Head Table and watched anxiously as Dumbledore's normally jovial blue eyes skimmed the note.

Without showing any emotion beside a brief tired grimace, Dumbledore looked out at all of his students. After sending the pigeon on her way, he softly spoke to the crowd, "Ms. Granger please report to my office immediately. Professors McGonagall and Snape please join us. As for the rest of you, please continue as you were before."

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape left quickly through the side door. Everyone turned to watch Hermione as she digested the fact that the horrible news was meant for her. The blood drained from her face and she could not force herself to move from her seat. Ron and Harry moved to brace her and helped her rise to her feet. Hermione stood flanked by her partners in crime and took a moment control her emotions. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulder and moved to the huge double doors. At the threshold she stopped and looked at Ron and Harry who had followed her across the room.

"I need to do this myself," Hermione whispered softly and the boys nodded even though it was apparent they wanted to argue the point.

* * *

After the doors closed behind Hermione the Great Hall erupted into a cacophony of voices as everyone turned to their neighbor to discuss the dramatic turn of events.

At the Slytherin table Pansy scoffed, "Why do mudbloods need to be so melodramatic?" The entire table laughed at her comment earning a series of glares from the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. Crabb, Goyle and Blaise each added their own insults; much to the delight of their Slytherin peers. Ron Weasley was the only student who noticed that Draco Malfoy was surprisingly silent.

The Gryffindors were much more subdued in their response to Hermione's pigeon-carried news. The twins had stalled their malicious conspiring and spent some time in silent contemplation (a first for the normally rambunctious duo). Fred pushed his remaining peas from one side of his plate to the other while George unhurriedly rimmed his half full goblet of pumpkin juice with his pointer finger. The pair did not acknowledge the comments flying around them, too consumed with thoughts of their friend.

"I wonder what happened…" Neville whispered to Luna who for all intents and purposes appeared to be off in a world of her own creation.

Ginny reached for Harry's hand beneath the table as Ron softly observed, "I've never seen her like that, Mate. 'Mione is always in control. See her like that makes me – "

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Ron. No matter what happens we'll be there to back her up," Harry interrupted as he gently squeezed Ginny's hand. In spite of his confident façade Harry could not help but worry about his right hand woman. He had never seen a pigeon at Hogwarts and after witnessing Dumbledore's thinly veiled reaction, he braced himself for the worst.

* * *

As the doors to the Great Hall closed behind her Hermione's knees wobbled and she sank to the ground. Even though she normally prided herself on her maturity and composure, Hermione could not force herself back to her feet. The sound of laughter floated to her from the room behind her and she winced with the cruelty of the familiar chortles. Tears filled her eyes and threatened an imminent descent down her cheeks.

Before she could allow them to fall a familiar voice sounded from behind her, "Chin up, my dear! You mustn't let them see you with your head down. And besides, you are expected by the Headmaster."

Hermione jumped at the unexpected intrusion on her pity party. The friendly intruder floated to a stop in front of her, his normally terrifying semi-decapitation softened by the genuine concern reflected in his ghoulish eyes.

"Oh Nick, I'm so very afraid," Hermione whispered her voice breaking with a soft sob.

Nearly Headless Nick answered calmly, "I know. Come on, child. I will walk you there."

With the friendly ghost by her side the trek to Dumbledore's office did not feel nearly as frightening. The two walked slowly down the corridor together, neither making an effort to break the comfortable silence that surrounded them. When Hermione reached the large Griffin that guarded Dumbledore's office she paused and took a moment to compose herself.

"This part you need to handle by yourself, Hermione. We will all be here for you when you're done."

"We?" Hermione turned to look at Nick and was surprised at what she saw.

Nick was surrounded by the other Hogwarts ghosts. The portraits above their ghoulish heads were nearly bursting with all of the visiting witches and wizards. Their voices raised together, each offering their support and encouragement. Tears flooded her eyes as she took in the scene. "Thank you," she breathed.

Steeling her shoulders she turned back to the task at hand. She neared the Griffin and Nick called out, "Chocolate frogs!" The passage opened in front of her and her other worldly friends watched as she calmly headed toward the news that they knew would change her life forever.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! Please come back for more! :)

In chapter 2 Hermione will meet with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. She will find out news that will rock her world and she will be forced to make some difficult decisions.


	2. A Deal with the Devil

Oh my goodnesssss! I am so overwhelmed by the response to my story! Thank you all for reading my story and thank you especially to those of you who took the time to comment on it! I hope that you continue to enjoy my story, please let me know what you think.

This is my story and I am taking a little bit of creative licence...the Weasley twins are two of my absolute favorite Harry Potter characters and so I am including them as students, even though it is the Golden Trio's seventh year at Hogwarts. George and Fred have decided that it would be beneficial to them to conclude their education so that they will be taken more seriously in the business world (but really just so that they can continue to take part in my story!).

I apologize for not updating sooner, I plan to update at least once a week in the future. This week was super hectic as I moved into my new apartment, but things should settle down now and I will hopefully have more time to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, even though I desperately wish that I had thought of them before J.K. Rowling did! :)

* * *

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Chapter Two: A Deal with the Devil

When Hermione entered Dumbledore's office she encountered three bickering professors. The situation may have been comical if not for the circumstances surrounding it. Dumbledore looked down his nose, through his Santa Claus-like spectacles at the pair before him. McGonagall fluttered with one arm bent at the elbow, much like a mother hen, while she wagged her finger at Snape. Snape stood extremely still with a stoic expression and appeared completely at ease besides the occasional vehement shake of his head and the constant throbbing of the vein on the right side of his neck. None of them noticed Hermione's entrance and continued their heated, albeit hushed, discussion until the Sorting Hat interrupted with a tactful clearing of his throat.

At the sound, all three of the professors jumped apart. The apples of Dumbledore's cheeks turned a rosy shade of red, McGonagall's hands trembled in front of her and Snape appeared fairly unaffected by the whole affair. After a brief, awkward pause Hermione stepped further into the room and said, "You wanted to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah yes, Hermione. Please take a seat." Headmaster Dumbledore shook off his momentary embarrassment as he gestured toward the small sofa just adjacent to his desk. Professor McGonagall moved to join her while Professor Snape glided to a nearby overstuffed leather armchair. Dumbledore remained behind his desk and took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Hermione found that she could not sit still. While she waited for Dumbledore to begin, she fidgeted uncontrollably. Nervously Hermione continuously changed positions; she crossed and uncrossed her legs, clasped and unclasped her hands, her knees always bouncing to some unheard drummer. Pigeons at Hogwarts were never a good sign. Hermione had only read of two other instances (in Hogwarts: A History, of course) in which pigeons delivered news and both brought devastating tidings to muggle students. Those two deliveries, delivered generations before, still left muggles reeling. McGonagall brought a tissue box to her lap with a wordless spell and a flick of her wrist, unintentionally validating Hermione's sense of foreboding.

"Ms. Granger," Dumbledore brought Hermione's attention back to him, "I'm sure you know that a note has arrived for you via carrier pigeon."

At Hermione's nod of affirmation he continued, "The note was from your parents' attorney, Mr. Petrich. He writes to inform you of…well, I suppose you should read the missive yourself. At eighteen you are considered an adult both in the wizarding and muggle worlds. You will be forced to make some life-changing decisions today and you should have access to all of the facts. I must warn you though Hermione, it is not pleasant news."

Hermione's hand shook as she reached over Dumbledore's desk for the letter that he extended to her in his palm. Her fingertips brushed over the expensive parchment before she surrounded it with a clenched fist. Hermione settled back into her seat but for a long moment could not force herself to read it. With a heartfelt sigh she carefully unrolled the small scroll.

**Dear Ms. Granger,**

**It is with great sorrow that I write this letter. I am sorry to inform you that your parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, were killed in an automobile accident this afternoon. They were killed instantly and doctors believe that they felt no pain. Your younger sister was not with them during the accident and is fine.**

**I know that you are probably overwhelmed with all that has happened, but it is imperative that I speak to you as soon as possible. I need to discuss several things of utmost importance with you, including the custody of your sister.**

**Sincerely,**

**Richard Petrich, Esq.**

Hermione, having finished reading the letter, sat in stunned silence. Even though her emotions had been on a rollercoaster of a journey since the pigeon arrived and she had just learned of the deaths of her parents, she could not form an appropriate reaction to the terrifying events and chose to instead pause and absorb everything. McGonagall exchanged a shocked look with Dumbledore; they both had expected Hermione to fall apart. A strange expression crossed Snape's face as he observed the typically annoying know-it-all; an expression that even he would have been unable to label, but that when reflected upon over the years to come would be considered admiration.

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill but she angrily blinked them away, "_You cannot cry in front of Professor Snape! You will lose the smudging of respect that you have earned from him after seven years of hard work!"_

Hermione lifted her eyes to meet Dumbledore's even as she struggled to hide her devastation, "What do you suggest that I do, sir?"

Calmly Dumbledore began to lay out his proposal, "I have taken the liberty of examining your file. It appears as though you have only one living relative, besides you sister of course, a ninety-five year old great aunt who is living in a long-term facility for patients suffering with Alzheimer's disease. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. Aunt Nora is only a shell of herself and at her age–"

"There is no possible way for her to car for an infant. Am I right to assume that you will take custody of your sister?"

"Of course, Headmaster! I am all that she has, it is just that…" Hermione cut off with a sob and McGonagall quickly handed her a tissue, secretly relieved that Hermione was no longer holding back her emotions. Dumbledore waited patiently as Hermione dabbed at her eyelashes with the corner of the tissue in her palm, before he broke the silence.

"You want to do your duty, but you are afraid that it will cost you your dreams. We have a proposition for you that will allow you to as muggles say, 'have your cake and eat it too.' Minerva told me of your professed desire to become a Potion's Mistress," Hermione's very thinly veiled hope encouraged Dumbledore to continue. "Severus commented on your excellence in potions and has agreed to take you on as his apprentice."

Hermione turned a questioning stare at Professor Snape. Even though he was an extremely accomplished Legilimens, he did not need a spell to read total disbelief written all over her face. He inclined his head slightly toward her in confirmation of Dumbledore's words. She whispered, "But how? I still have one more year of school before I can even begin to think of obtaining an apprenticeship."

"Normally that would be true, but you my dear are a special case. You are so far ahead of the rest of your class, with the aid of your time turner. As Headmaster I have the authority to allow students to test out of school early if I so choose. I suggest that you take your final examinations at the end of the week and that you begin your apprenticeship after that."

"And what of my sister, sir?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Oh, she will move to Hogwarts of course! Tomorrow, while I inform the Ministry of our plans, Minerva will be transforming rooms to suit your new needs and Severus will accompany you to visit Mr. Petrich and to collect your sister. Everything will be done to accommodate your needs. We do not wish to lose a witch of your caliber. What do you think Hermione?"

"I…I cannot believe all that you are planning to do for me. I must begin by telling you that I am eternally grateful for your efforts, but I cannot possibly accept your offer. While I appreciate the thought, I cannot allow you to force Professor Snape to accept me as his apprentice when we all know that he does not accept apprenticeship applications. I will drop out of Hogwarts, sell my parent's house, find an apartment and work my way through muggle college. Please do not think that I am unappreciative, it is just that–"

"Ms. Granger," Snape's boisterous voice echoed in the small room. Without waiting for her to respond, he continued, "Six months."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione asked, unable to entirely hide the sarcasm that snuck into her voice.

"Be my apprentice for six months. If at the end of that time either of us wish to terminate the partnership we will do so without any interference." Snape completed his bargain and did not break eye contact with Hermione to get approval from Dumbledore.

Hermione held his gaze for a long moment before she spoke, "Yes, sir. Six months trial, no strings attached."

Snape rose abruptly and moved to the door. Before he left, Hermione heard him say, "I am sorry for your loss. I will be ready to leave directly after breakfast."

Dumbledore continued to lay out his plans, but Hermione found that she could not concentrate on his words. As Dumbledore droned on and on, Hermione could not help but wonder if she had just made a deal with the devil.

* * *

Thank you sooo much for reading! Please come back for more!

In chapter 3, Hermione and Severus visit Mr. Petrich and take custody of Hermione's sister.

Help me name Hermione's sister! Keep an eye out for my poll, coming soon!


	3. Permanent Change

****Hello everyone! I am soooo sorry for the delay. I had a little bit of writer's block when sat down to write the chapter that I promised in which Hermione will meet her family's lawyer. After thinking about it for a while, I realized that I couldn't write the promised chapter because this chapter needed to happen first. In this chapter Hermione tell Ron and Harry her news.

Hermione's sister has been named: Madeline. Now before you all freak out, thank you very much for your input! I have listened to all of your ideas and promise to explain my reasoning behind Madeline's name in the next chapter. As for the question of whether Madeline is magical, I guess we are all just going to have to wait and see.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter! More to follow soon (I pinky promise!)

* * *

**An Unexpected ****Turn of Events**

Chapter Three: Permanent Changes

Much later that evening, Hermione left Dumbledore's office. Before she stepped into the hallway Hermione pulled Harry's invisibility cloak out of her bag and slipped into it, immensely grateful for its comforting weight. Hermione tiptoed silently past the napping poltergeists and snoozing portraits without alerting any of her presence. As she neared the portrait of the Fat Lady , Filch's cat Mrs. Norris appeared and hissed at her which nearly got the attention of a couple snogging in a nearby alcove. When the boy turned his head to hush Mrs. Norris, Hermione almost gave herself away before she clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp. Neville and Luna were snogging! Hermione filed that little tidbit away in her brain for further evaluation as she snuck into the Gryffindor Common Room.

The common room was buzzing with activity. Students were scattered all around the room, clustered in small groups. The Weasley twins stood in front of the large fireplace surrounded by enthralled first years. Fred was teaching them the intricacies of a hair dying spell which gave the "victim" neon hair for a week while George explained the value of well-placed explosives. Hermione thought, "_I still cannot believe that Dumbledore let them come back. They are training up a new batch of trouble-makers!"_

Across the room Ginny and Lavender giggled and gossiped over large mugs of pumpkin juice. On her way to her room, Hermione observed a heated battle of wizard's chess between two third years and almost tripped over a large stack of books. Before she could reach the door to the girl's dorm, Seamus and Dean rushed by discussing Quidditch strategy for the upcoming year. Taking one last look at the common room, Hermione noticed Colin Creevey with his camera asking a group of students if they had seen Harry. "_How odd, Harry and Ron are always at the center of the action._"

She snuck down the hall, narrowly missing what might have been a tragic collision with Neville's wayward toad Trevor. Hermione was overcome with an overwhelming feeling of relief when she saw the door to her room. Quickly, Hermione slipped through the door shutting it tightly behind her. As she leaned her forehead against the door and pulled the invisibility cloak from her shoulders, the tears began to fall. She sank to her knees with a sob and gently rocked herself back and forth.

Ron and Harry, who had let themselves into Hermione's room to wait for her return, sat frozen in shock. A long, mournful wail ripped itself from Hermione's chest, breaking the spell that Ron had been under. Ron practically flew to Hermione's side, sliding to his knees next to her. Although initially startled, seeing her counterparts broke all semblance of composure that remained. Hermione sobbed uncontrollably in Ron's arms. Several minutes passed before Hermione's tears slowed to a manageable level. Ron and Harry exchanged a fearful look as Harry helped Hermione to bed.

Hermione sat against her headboard, flanked on either side by her best friends and took a deep, shaky breath. She laid her head on Ron's shoulder and whispered, "I can't believe that it's true."

"What happened 'Mione?" Ron asked softly, meeting Harry's eyes fearfully over the top of Hermione's head.

"My parents…" Her voice broke with a sob, but she continued bravely needing to share her terrible burden, "My parents were killed in a car accident this morning."

"Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry!" Harry reached for her hand, clutching it tightly.

All three of them sat in silence for a long moment. As a solitary tear ran down Hermione's cheek and she struggled for words, Ron held his breath bracing himself and Harry stroked Hermione's shoulder absently with the pad of his thumb. When Hermione did not continue, Ron pressed, "And Madeline?"

"She wasn't in the car…she's mine now," Hermione whispered as she petted Crookshanks who had taken up residence in her lap.

"You are so incredibly luck, Hermione," Harry whispered, uncouthly.

All movement stopped before Hermione unceremoniously shoved Harry off the bed. Shoving Crookshanks off of her lap, Hermione rose to her knees and glared at Harry over the side of her bed. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Hermione you still have your sister. I know what it is like to have no one. You are lucky to still have a piece of your family." Harry's quiet explanation and genuine look normally would have ended the brewing argument but Hermione was not yet ready to look for the good in this terrible situation.

"How dare you?!"

"I'm sorry that I spoke out of turn Hermione."

Hermione crossed her arms and settled back on the bed only slightly mollified. She whispered, "She's mine."

"What?" Harry's hair and glasses-covered eyes appeared over the edge of the bed.

"They left her to me. I am all that she has, I can't abandon her."

Ron slid his left arm around her shoulders, "What exactly does that mean 'Mione?"

As she prepared to share her news, Hermione leaned into Ron's supporting embrace. "Maddy is going to be my responsibility now. I am going to raise her as if she were my own."

"What about school?" Harry asked as he climbed onto the foot of the bed.

"Dumbledore had an idea to keep me here. I am going to take my examinations next week and test out of Hogwarts. After that, Professor Snape has invited me to apprentice for her –"

Ron cut her off excitedly, "That's amazing! Potions is your dream!"

"I know! I couldn't believe it when Dumbledore said Snape wanted me to work in his labs!"

The moment of uncontrollable joy was quickly dampened by the reality of the situation. Harry tried to bring the conversation away from the tragedy but it seemed impossible to avaoid the hidden landmines. Finally he asked, "So you can stay?"

She gave a small half-smile and answered, "Yes. The professors are modifying some rooms for me to use. I am really excited but there are several new rules for me to follow. For example, Dumbledore is forcing me to utilize a house elf to assist me even though I protested vigorously. In the end, he won our disagreement because he was right about labs being no place for young children. Also, he claims that because I will no longer be a student I cannot continue to eat with the Gryffindors. Instead I am being forced to eat with the professors which I am hesitant to do mostly because it will make it even easier for people to stare. And, to top it all off, Snape is taking me tomorrow to talk to the lawyer and to pick up Madeline!"

Ron took a deep breath and braced himself before he spoke, "I agree that it is wrong of Dumbledore to force you to use a house elf but you cannot possible handle taking care of an infant and working as an apprentice without some help."

When Hermione opened her mouth to argue Ron quickly prevented her interruption, "Be reasonable 'Mione! Also, it is a wonderful opportunity for you to eat with the professors. You are always complaining that the conversation at our table is…what's the word?"

Hermione couldn't hold back her smiled, "Elementary."

"Right! Elementary."

Harry continued the pep talk where Ron left off, "While I agree that it might be somewhat awkward to have Snape with you tomorrow it might be beneficial as well. He is great at extracting information from people which will be helpful when you see the lawyer. He is observant and unafraid to speak his mind. Plus it will be a good time to feel him out about the internship and to get to know him better."

Hermione said, "I know that both of you are right but I am feeling an intense need to wallow right now."

In response Ron snuggled her closer to his side as Harry grew silent swallowing his dozens of other opinions. A few stray tears trailed down Hermione's cheeks leaving dark smudges under her eyes, "I know that it sounds terrible in the light of the current situation, but I need to admit this to someone. All I keep thinking about is how this changes everything. I would never, even for a second consider refusing to take Madeline but my plans are crumbling around me! It's not fair that I am just barely an adult and now I have to raise a child! Most men, wizards included don't want a ready-made family–"

Hermione's tantrum abruptly cut off with a sob. She buried her face in Ron's chest, tears running unheeded onto one of his several Weasley sweaters. Ron and Harry unknowingly shared one thought as Hermione cried herself to sleep, "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

Ron and Harry left Hermione in Ginny's hands not wanting her to wake up alone. They crept to their room under the invisibility cloak to avoid answering questions they did not want to answer. Both entered their room with a heavy sigh.

Harry pulled his robes off and reached for his pajamas while Ron began to slowly untie his shoes. Neither broke the uneasy silence as they prepared for bed. Twenty minutes later Ron tucked himself into bed as Harry got the lights. Only after the room was cloaked in darkness did they dare to speak their minds.

"Terrible tragedy," Harry observed.

"Yeah, I cannot imagine losing my parents and becoming guardian to an infant that you barely know all within a few hours. I understand why she is upset but it is so unlike her to behave this way. To be honest, it worries me."

"Don't be worried, Ron. Once she gets Madeline and settles in she will be fine. Dumbledore and the other professors see too much potential in her to allow her to fail."

Ron rolled onto his side so that he could look Harry directly in the eye, "Everything is different now."

Harry closed his eyes and ran a hand tiredly over his face before replying, "I know, Ron. I know."

After that both boys became quiet, each trying to come to terms with the changes the next day would bring. Even though they had expected this to change as they entered their seventh year, neither had expected everything to change so quickly and permanently.

* * *

THANK YOU for you sticking with me! Next chapter Hermione and Snape will meet with the attorney and we will finally meet Madeline. :)


	4. An Awkward Collision

Disclaimer: I don't own it, even though I wish I could...

* * *

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

An Awkward Collision

The next morning Hermione woke slowly. She stretched leisurely to relax the sore muscles in her shoulders and neck. She woke smiling having had a wonderful dream in which she was an acclaimed potions mistress who had created a potion to cure the diseases that even wizards had yet to defeat. When she opened her eyes and noticed Ginny sitting at the foot of her bed, her eyes heavy with concern. It all flashed back.

Hermione didn't even ask if it was true, the look on Ginny's face told it all. Unable to hold in her emotions, her lip quivered as her eyes filled with tears. Ginny froze, not quite sure how to deal with tears – at home she was the only one who cried and when she did it was always in the privacy of her room. Luckily Crookshanks, just back from a night of mouse-chasing, took charge of the situation by prancing onto Hermione's lap. Not one to be ignored, Crookshanks meowed loudly until Hermione took notice. As Hermione petted Crookshanks her tears lessened until she was again composed.

Ginny softly cleared her throat, interrupting the moment before hurriedly blurting, "Breakfast starts in ten minutes."

Hermione looked at her thoughtfully, "Go on ahead without me."

"But – " A pointed look from Hermione caused Ginny to cut off her contrary statement.

"These are my last few minutes living here, let me savor them. Plus, I don't want to deal with the stares and speculation today. If Professor Snape asks will you please tell him that I will meet him as planned?"

Taking Ginny's nod as affirmation, Hermione walked out of the room and headed toward the communal showers. Ginny made eye contact with Crookshanks who flicked his tail in warning before she grabbed her backpack and headed off to breakfast.

* * *

Two hours later, Hermione rounded the corner and ran right into Professor Snape which started a sequence of events. Hermione stepped backwards while Professor Snape began to fall forward. In an attempt to prevent his fall, Snape leaned backward and shuffled his feet in an effort to steady himself. Mrs. Norris just happened to amble by at this time and recognized Snape (who has a secret love of cats and carries cat treats in his clothes). Filch's cat ran to Severus and rubbed his body against Severus' legs which caused the Potion's Master to trip. Hermione, who had watched the entire situation unfold, reached to prevent Severus' fall. Hermione grasped Severus' forearms and pulled him toward her to counteract his backwards momentum. Unfortunately Hermione pulled with too much force which caused her to topple backwards and fall taking Severus with her, while Mrs. Norris scampered away unscathed.

Hermione lay flat on her back, dazed from the impact of the unyielding cobblestone floor.

It took her a moment to notice that Severus was lying on top of her, his head cushioned by her…ample chest. She abruptly stopped breathing, holding her breath afraid of how he would react. After what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only a couple of seconds, Severus lifted his head. He slowly looked down Hermione's body as though he was unsure of where he was. Then his gaze traveled back up her body until he caught a glimpse of her face.

The reaction was immediate. Hermione watched as Professor Snape blushed from head to toe and tried to extricate himself from their tangle of limbs without touching her at all – a feat which of course proved to be impossible. The situation would have been comical if the pair had not been so embarrassed. Severus somehow scrambled to his feet without touching her and took a moment to collect himself before reaching down to pull Hermione to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Severus' question remained thick in the air, heavy with all that all that it encompassed.

Hermione could not quite meet his eye and quietly responded, "Not too much worse for wear."

As Hermione straightened her muggle clothes, Severus reached inside his blazer to grab a small vial. That was when Hermione noticed what her professor was wearing; well-cut black trousers, a form-fitting forest green button down shirt and a fitted grey blazer. _"Wow…"_ Hermione thought, _"Shit! Mustn't forget how skilled of a legilimans he is!"_

Severus, oblivious to Hermione's internal dialogue, extended a small vial that contained a sky-blue potion in it. She took it and looked at him with her head tilted to the side, leaving her question unspoken. He quickly explained, "It will help to reduce the facial swelling that is the result of grief."

Extremely touched by his thoughtfulness, Hermione immediately unstoppered the vial and drank all of its contents. She couldn't help but grimace at the bitter taste. Severus chuckled and asked, "What were you expecting?"

Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She smiled sheepishly as she answered, "I don't know, something a little less…"

"Disgusting?" Severus said, finishing Hermione's sentence.

Hermione met Severus' eyes and the two burst out laughing. Hermione's youthful giggle harmonized with Severus' deep, boisterous laugh. Voices could be heard coming down the hallway. The duo's laughter and merriment cut off abruptly, their professional veneer quickly returning.

"Are you ready to leave Ms. Granger?"

"Yes, Professor. How are we going to get there?"

As the two strolled out of the castle, a comfortable silence settled between them even as students stopped to gawk and stare. Hermione followed Professor Snape through the castle doors, across the grounds and through the front gate. Severus led her into a wooded area and along a small stream before coming to a stop in the midst of an apple orchard. He turned to her and finally responded, "We are going to apparate to London, meet with Attorney Petrich and then, depending upon your preference, either stay at your parents' flat or get a couple of rooms somewhere in town for the night. After we attend the service for your parents we will return to Hogwarts by train."

Severus prepared to apparate, adjusting his tie and straightening his blazer before his wand entered his hand. As Hermione took his offered arm she softly spoke, "Thank you, Professor. I don't know how I would do this without you."

Uncomfortable with the unexpected gratitude, Severus gave a quick nod and with a flick of his wrist the pair landed in the empty alleyway behind Attorney Petrich's office.

Without even waiting for the nausea to settle (apparition is anything but comfortable), Severus glided down the alley toward the main entrance. Hermione wobbled a little before righting herself, the brick façade on the back of Attorney Petrich's office swam before her eyes. _"You will not faint!"_ Hermione chastised herself.

When Severus made it to the street he turned to look for her and was by her side in a heartbeat. Cautiously he touched her elbow, "Ms. Granger?"

She jumped at the unexpected contact. Hermione looked up at him pitifully, her eyes full of all of her grief mixed simultaneously with her nagging doubts. Staring down at her, Severus was at a loss as of what he could possibly say, but he did not have to contemplate too long because Hermione quietly unburdened herself, "I can do this, right? My parents trusted me with this responsibility and I have never failed to rise to a challenge. But…I'm eighteen! I, I…I had a chance to make something of myself until –"

Professor Snape, misused to tears (besides those belonging to Neville Longbottom of course), took a minute to process the moment but found he could not allow her to disparage herself. Clearing his throat, Snape smoothly cut in, "Ms. Granger, I understand both your devastation at the unexpected loss and your misgivings about taking on an infant, however I cannot stand by as you belittle yourself and discount the impact that you will have on the world.

When Hermione did not respond Snape gently shook her. Her eyes focused and her lips lifted in a brilliant smile, "Thank you, Professor. I really needed that. Do you, uh, think that you could call me Hermione? At least for today?"

"Of course, Ms. Granger – er – Hermione. In light of the close contact that we will have over the next few months, I think that it is a good idea for us to stay on a first name basis – only when we are away from students though," Severus stuttered his way through his rambling response, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden relationship change.

Hermione struggled to contain her amusement, but could not help the giggle that bubbled up. The melodic sound broke the tension and Severus looked at her. At first he was shocked, _"How can she possibly find humor in this situation?"_

The incredulous look on his face only served to escalate her giggles into full-blown laughter. Within seconds, she was laughing so hard she need to clutch her sides. Her joy was infectious and Severus could not contain his own boisterous chuckle. A few minutes later as their laughter died down Severus offered Hermione his arm, "Are you ready Hermione?"

After a deep, calming breath Hermione straightened her shoulder, reached for Severus' arm and whispered, "Let's do this."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	5. A Joyful Reunion

**Hello everybody! I hope that you all had a wonderful holiday season. I know that this chapter is short, but guess what? In honor of Severus' birthday I am posting two chapters today! **

* * *

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Chapter Five: A Joyful Reunion

The small bell attached to the top of the door chimed in greeting as Severus and Hermione entered the lobby. A plump woman with rosy cheeks and a messy bun rose from her desk to greet them. "Hello, my dears! I'm Miss Brown – soon to be Mrs. Petrich," She added with a giggle.

Severus, having replaced his mask of calm calculation, looked down his nose at her for a long moment. If she noticed, it made absolutely zero impact on her bubbly demeaner. She offered them coffee and water twice before she finally asked for their names and the reason for their visit. Severus was grinding his teeth in frustration by the time Attorney Petrich came out to greet them.

"Ms. Granger! Hello, hello! Look how much you've grown. You're a woman now," Attorney Petrich extended his hand for a handshake but instead awkwardly pulled her in for a hug.

He reminded both of them of Dumbledore with his jovial expressions and long white beard. The comparison brought Hermione a small measure of comfort while it only served to heighten Severus' wariness. Severus steeled his shoulders, strode toward the embracing student and attorney and utilized his intimidating teaching persona to gain Attorney Petrich's attention. "I am Professor Snape. I am here to advise Ms. Granger as she goes through this process."

Attorney Petrich broke away from Hermione to shake Severus' hand, "Of course. How wonderful that Ms. Granger has an _advisor_ during such a trying time."

The attorney's emphasis on the word "advisor," though noticed by all of the parties was not acknowledged. Attorney Petrich led Hermione and Severus into his office. He moved to sit in the large high-backed desk chair behind his desk as he motioned for them to take the two chairs opposite. Anxiety gripped Hermione's chest as she glanced around frantically for her sister.

"Ms. Granger, your sister should arrive soon. Social services called to say they would be late. Now, before they arrive, we must address the issue at hand. Have you decided what you will do about the guardianship of your sister?"

Hermione softly cleared the throat before answering, "Yes, sir. I have decided to take on the role as her guardian."

Shock flashed across the attorney's face before he was able to contain it, "Are you certain, Ms. Granger? You must think of your future! You have so much potential and by taking on this responsibility you risk…"

Even though Hermione had experience the same doubts only moments before entering Attorney Petrich's office, his questions served only to anger her. She straightened in her chair, steeling herself for an argument. She opened her mouth, ready to cut off Attorney Petrich but before she did she noticed Severus out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting extremely still, his eyes as cold as ice as the vein in his throat throbbed and his fists were clenched tightly against the armrests of his chair.

She shut out Attorney Petrich's yammering and focused solely on Severus. She watched him struggle to contain his obvious anger. She was able to recognize this struggle as it was by no means a solitary occurrence; she had seen him struggle for composure nearly every potions class as Neville made mistake after mistake. Right now though it felt different – he was angry on her behalf! She had conflicting emotions about it, but before she could dwell on it too long she heard the front door open with a cheerful jingle. Without a moment of hesitation she leapt from her chair and bounded out the door.

An exhausted looking woman in a navy pencil skirt and oversized red peacoat stood just inside the door, a screeching baby in her arms. For the first time in the hours since she had learned of her parents' deaths, Hermione felt hopeful that the shattered pieces of her life could be put back together. The squirming bundle let out a high pitched screech that made the woman from social services wince.

"Ms. Granger! We really should finish discussing this matter before –" A sharp look from Severus shut up the bumbling lawyer.

Hermione walked to the entry where the woman was standing. The woman asked, "Are you Hermione?"

Hermione quietly answered affirmatively but could not seem to draw her focus away from Madeline. The woman smiled slightly as she passed Maddy to Hermione, "She keeps asking for you."

Maddy looked up a Hermione with a wide, nearly toothless grin, her cheeks splotchy from her earlier tears. She joyfully screeched, "'Ne! 'Ne! 'Ne!"

"Hi, little worm!" Hermione giggled as she buried her face in Madeline's neck and breathed in her sweet baby scent.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to review! :)**


	6. An Unexpected Kindness

******As promised, here is the second chapter in honor of Severus' birthday. I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Chapter Six: An Unexpected Kindness

Hours later, after all of the "t's" had been crossed and the "i's" had been dotted, Hermione sat curled up in her father's arm chair, a steaming mug of hot chocolate grasped firmly in her hands. She felt oddly comforted to be in the home where she had grown up even though she was surrounded by constant reminders of her loss. The fire in the fireplace crackled as the logs shifted startling Hermione and interrupting her concentration. With a sigh Hermione placed her mug on the coffee table and reached for her heavy potions' textbook.

After several minutes Hermione finished rescanning the first four chapters, needlessly reminding herself of potions that she had long ago mastered. Professor Snape glided into the room, as elegant in a family home as he was in Hogwarts castle. Placing her finger on the page so that she would not lose her spot, she closed the book and looked up at him expectantly. He settled wearily on the sofa across from her.

"Can I get you anything…Severus?"

Although momentarily surprised at her use of his first name, he quickly recovered and said, "No. No, thank you. I am very comfortable. I just finished speaking with the headmaster– "

"Oh?" He looked frustrated at her meaningless interruption but continued nonetheless.

"Professor McGonagall has finished your new rooms and has found a house elf for your use –" When Hermione began to object he slowly raised his left hand in a move which instantly stilled Hermione. "Her name is Daisy. She is a free elf who I am told is close friends with Mr. Potter's elf."

"Dobby?" Hermione questioned.

After a quick, curt nod he resumed speaking, "Following your parents' service tomorrow, the plan is to return to Hogwarts directly. If it is agreeable to you, we will leave this house as is and return during the holiday break to settle everything. Is there anything you would like to have brought now?"

Without hesitation Hermione answered, "This armchair. It was my father's. As well as my mother's music box, a few scrapbooks and my grandmother's tea set."

"If you have all of those things gathered in the morning I will ensure that they reach Hogwarts safely."

"Thank you, Severus. In case I forget with all of the emotion tomorrow; I know that I could not have made it through this without you."

"Due to the circumstances I do not wish to say that is was my pleasure, but please know that this was not burdensome for me and I am grateful that I could lessen some of your stress. How is Madeline?"

A sad smile that was almost a grimace crossed Hermione's face as she spoke, "Asleep, finally. I'm sure that you heard her tantrum. My father used to sing to her every night and to suddenly lose every semblance of normalcy – well, I nearly threw a tantrum myself. I think that she will be fine though, once we create our own routines. I am now confidant in my decision to raise her. As I struggled to put her to bed I couldn't help but imagine her with strangers…"

Rather than allowing her to dwell on her unhappy thoughts, Severus deftly maneuvered the conversation toward Hogwarts, her impending exit exams and their future pursuits in potion making.

* * *

A high-pitched wail broke the stillness of the morning, momentarily jolting the funeral goers out of their solemnity. As the minister continued to give the eulogies of her parents, Hermione tried everything that she could think of to quiet her sister's sobs. She bounced, jiggled and rocked but no matter how she moved the crying would not cease. The minister began to recite the Lord's Prayer, quickly joined by the others. Halfway through the prayer Severus leaned over and whispered, "Let me take her."

"But –" Severus gave Hermione no opportunity to finish the objection as he plucked Maddy from her unsuspecting arms, draped the diaper bag over his shoulder and silently moved away from the gathering.

Hermione watched them leaver before turning her attention back to the service. As tears filled her eyes she was grateful that Severus had once again gone out of his way to help her. These thoughts of Severus' kindness and helpfulness confused her when she compared it to his behavior in the past. She quickly decided to table that confusion for a different day as she refocused on the emotional service.

* * *

After the service, when all of those in attendance had gone, Hermione went in search of Severus and her sister. When she finally found them, beneath the shade of an old elm tree, she was surprised to find that Maddy was peacefully sleeping with her head on Severus' shoulder. However, what she found even more surprising was the fact that her grouchy professor was also napping with a soft smile on his face. Rather than awaken them, Hermione chose to join them, leaning back against the tree.

A few hours later Hermione jolted awake at the sound of leaves being crushed beneath boots. She looked up to find a laughing Severus and giggling Madeline jumping in piles of fallen leaves. Hermione couldn't help but join them, laughing so hard that her sides hurt. A grinning Severus turned to her, "Are you ready to return to Hogwarts?"

"Definitely," she said reaching down for the diaper bag at her feet.

At the gate she paused to take one last look at her parents' graves. She silently promised, "_Don't worry, I will take care of her. I love you both. See you soon._"

* * *

**Please review! I will post soon, I promise! :)**


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Hello everyone! Here is a little something that has been rolling around in my head for awhile (sorry about that!) Everything Harry Potter related belongs to the GREAT JKR. Please R&R. :)

* * *

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

Chapter Seven: The Hogwarts Express

The countryside passed by in a blur as the Hogwarts Express sped toward Hogwarts. Hermione looked out the window, lost in thought while she idly rocked the small cradle (that Severus had thoughtfully summoned) with her foot to ensure that Maddy continued to nap peacefully. Professor Snape was off terrorizing someone and the silence of the train, which should have been comforting only gave her too much time to think.

She knew that she should have been studying for her exit exams, but she had no desire to study anymore. _"What's the point? I already know it anyway."_

Just then Professor Snape returned, storming angrily through the door. He dropped heavily onto the seat across from Hermione. He accidentally knocked the cradle with his robes which startled Maddy awake. Maddy screamed in protest forcing Hermione to lift her out of the cradle. Severus mumbled a gruff apology before setting back with his arms crossed like a petulant child.

Hermione soothed Maddy be allowing her to suck on her shirt collar, but Hermione did not tear her inquisitive gaze from Professor Snape. She couldn't help but notice that Snape was becoming increasingly withdrawn as they got closer to Hogwarts. The congenial man that she had come to know was quickly resuming his role of aloof and misunderstood professor. She knew that she preferred the new and improved Snape so quickly devised a scheme.

* * *

A cheerful "hello!" from the candy cart woman brought a groan from Severus and a smirk from Hermione. "Would you like anything from the cart today dearies?"

"Oh yes please!" Hermione said rising with Maddy on her hip. After she made her selections she turned to the sulking wizard behind her, "And you Sev-er-Snape?" Want some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

His look hardened even further at her near slip with his first name. With a small attempt at a smirk which more closely resembled a grimace than a grin, Severus responded, "No thank you, Ms. Granger. I find that as I have gotten older I have lost my sweet tooth."

As the trolley continued down the hall Hermione commented, "That's a shame, Severus. I have found that if one doesn't allow an indulgence every once in a while, it is not long until bitterness reigns."

Hermione's observation was met with silence and more brooding. She settled back down on her upholstered seat and silently wondered if she had gone too far. Biting her tongue to help steel her nerve, she was determined to stand her ground. Hermione calmly met Severus' cool, calculating gaze even as her palms began to sweat. The seconds ticked by slowly as the room grew increasingly uncomfortable.

She settled back and bounced Maddy on her knee. Hermione reached for her chocolate frogs slowly unfolding the shiny box. The milky frog ribbetted which prompted a giggle from Maddy. The frog bounced in excitement, rattling the small pyramid in Hermione's palm. Thrilled by the possibility of a new toy, Maddy lurched toward the box causing Hermione to drop the colorful cardboard in an attempt to prevent Maddy from toppling over. The frog leaped free coming to rest on Hermione's knee.

Severus glanced up when Maddy squealed her body twisting to try and touch the brown amphibian. The frog jumped again and smacked Hermione in the forehead. Maddy's wiggly body coupled with the chocolate frog's ecstatic movements were a recipe for disaster. Hermione sighed loudly in exasperation. Severus seemed to be ignoring her so she sighed louder.

Severus smirked at her, "How quickly you forget you are a witch, Hermione."

He lazily flicked his wand in the direction of the chaos. The frog disappeared, and Maddy's favorite stuffed puppy appeared in her hands.

Hermione settled back into the cushions, _"That didn't go as planned but at least he is calling me Hermione instead of Ms. Granger_._"_

She closed her eyes and tried to block out the trepidation that she was beginning to feel. _"How can I possibly work with a snarky professor who doubts me at every turn while doubting my own abilities as Maddy's guardian?"_

Hermione did not have long to contemplate her new life as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop and she was forced to gather her and Maddy's belongings. She headed toward the door of the train with Severus trailing behind, a silent yet brooding shadow.


End file.
